


all these people drinking lover's spit

by CeruleanHeart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Lives, First Time, Getting Together, Heather is a witch and Robin is her girlfriend, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Bottom Seve, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty steve, Smut and some Feels, Steve is still working at Scoops Ahoy, Wall Sex, Witchcraft, because of magic, but really this is mostly enthusiastic sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanHeart/pseuds/CeruleanHeart
Summary: A whole year of being single and nursing a broken heart has Steve left grasping for straws. But the great advantage of being friends with the magically talented is that he’s only one home-brewed potion away from solving his problems.Only sometimes the real magic doesn’t lie in some fancy concoction but instead in the hands of a gorgeous rival turned lover and a really good fuck.OR: How Steve stopped worrying and learned to love the dick.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	all these people drinking lover's spit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/gifts).



> For Rina who asked for a smutty fill for the prompt Love Potion. I hope you like it, thank you so much for doing this little trade with me! ♥

“All magic begins or ends with blood.” Heather says, casting a slow glance in Steve’s direction 

A golden shimmer dances along the edge of the sewing needle between her fingers as she passes it to Steve. The same shimmer flashes in her dark eyes. Steve isn't sure if it is the reflection of the candles lit in and around the huge empty bathtub they're sitting in or… her _gift_. 

"That seems a little intense." he replies but takes the offered needle nevertheless. 

"Remember you wanted this, dingus." Robin yawns and stretches, joints popping as she raises her arms over her head.

"I… yeah." Steve mumbles, wets his lips as he inspects the needle again. 

It's a little hard to focus over the thrumming of the music coming from the party downstairs, reverberating in the back of Steve's skull like a slow pulse. He _did_ want this. It seemed like a good idea when he was just a little more drunk than he is now. 

“It’s the last ingredient.” Heather explains, finger tracing a line on the page of an ancient tome laid open on the edge of the bathtub between spilled candle wax, her mother’s hair products and a small potted fern. “One drop of your blood to activate the potion. A relatively small offering for such a powerful spell.”

Steve casts a skeptical look at the small decanter sitting between them holding the mixture. Aphrodite's Tears. Cures lovesickness, mends broken hearts and treats unrequited feelings. Such a colorful name, such great promises for such an ordinary-looking liquid. 

Everything, absolutely everything Steve wants in a cup full of, well, herbal tea if he’s being honest. Most of the components of the concoction are growing downstairs in the Holloway's garden.

Which also happens to be the place where this whole idea was conceived, right after Robin and Heather found Steve trashed and sulking in the bushes by the sage.

“He’s been that way since he heard Nancy and Jonathan got accepted into the same college.” Robin had said.

“I’ll die alone.” Steve had said.

“You’re _ruining my party_ and it's not even _ten.”_ Heather had said.

And it is Halloween, the night of magic and witchcraft. And Steve just wants to feel normal again. That’s all he wants. So here they are. He sighs. It’s just a cup of herbal tea, if it doesn’t help with his broken heart it’s at least gonna keep him hydrated and maybe even ease the hangover that is sure to come in the morning. 

The needle glitters in the candlelight and Heather’s eyes flicker. Steve pricks his finger and squeezes. The blood drop falls into the cup. He leans closer and watches as the red quietly dilutes. 

Except it doesn't dilute. Instead, it spreads and spreads, tinting the formerly yellowish-brownish substance a deep, rich red like aged wine. 

“Oh.” Steve breathes, filled with a mildly terrified kind of awe. “Wow.”

"It worked!" Heather cheers and claps her hands once, breaking Steve's fascinated stare. 

“Awesome!" Robin snags the decanter and presses it against Steve's chest with a grin when she sees him hesitate to pick it up for a second "Come on, Steve. It’s been a year. Drink the get-over-your breakup juice.” 

"Don't call it that." Steve groans because, honestly it's straight-up embarrassing to admit he's still not over Nancy. 

At least it's not for lack of trying but his luck with the ladies has turned to the worst since he started the job at Scoops Ahoy… Steve glares into the ruby depths of the potion, groans again and brings the decanter to his lips. 

“Bottoms up!” Heather laughs and Steve starts chugging. 

The potion glides over his lips smoothly, slightly oily and distinctly floral, like perfumed liquor. Violets, roses and lavender bloom on Steve's tongue and then morph into the spicey, woodsy aroma of rosemary and sage as the fluid slips down his throat and settles in his stomach. 

But there’s something else there, something Steve can’t quite place. It tastes the way lit sparklers look on a moonless night, fizzy golden chips of flame and slow burning delight. For a second he isn’t even sure if he’s experiencing a flavor or a feeling.

 _Right_. Steve realizes as the sensation intensifies and then explodes, spreads through his whole body, sizzling along his veins. _Magic_.

"And? How is it?" a voice says, sounding like it's coming from somewhere near and far away at the same time. 

Steve blinks at the two expectant faces angled at him like he's Dorothy who's just stepped into Oz and is seeing color for the first time, like the whole world has been lit up and greets him with wonder. 

Then he looks down at his hands, kind of expecting to see the same shimmer he feels on the inside. But everything is normal, perfectly fine. 

“How are you feeling?” Robin asks again, sharing a quick look with Heather.

“Good?” Steve shakes his head "No, great! What are we doing here, sulking in the bathtub? Let's get back to the party!" 

He unfolds his legs and gets up, takes an enthusiastic little hop over the edge of the bathtub and onto the plush mat in front of it. 

"You coming?" he asks when the two girls show no sign of following. 

"Oh. Why don't you go ahead?" Heather says with a sweet smile. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. Good idea." Steve nods. Everything sounds like a good idea. He's so pumped to be here. "See ya!" 

Steve saunters out of the bathroom with a salute and wanders down the corridor, step light and humming under his breath. He lets his fingertips trace over the fancy wallpaper, it's some kind of smooth fabric with white and golden cranes printed on it. Super pretty. Steve didn't even notice it on his way up. 

Weird. It must've been his shitty mood but now he doesn’t remember why he felt so bummed out earlier, idly thinks maybe he should try finding Nancy and Jonathan to congratulate them. But he’s not sure if they even showed up and forgets about it momentarily as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

The party is in full swing despite the absence of the hostess, half of Hawkins seems to be crammed into the living room having the time of their lives. 

Someone shoves a solo cup into Steve’s hands and he takes a sip but the drink is not nearly as good as what Heather and Robin gave him upstairs so he passes on the cup to someone else and melts into the dancing crowd.

Whatever he’s experiencing, it’s so much better than being drunk. Steve is filled with a super relaxed type of confidence, soaking up the unbridled joy of the people around him and becoming part of it. The magic in his blood hums along to the rhythm of the music and Steve gives himself over to it, sways with it, hips moving on their own, laughing with the pure pleasure of being alive. 

He’s just about to really get into the groove when a hand closes around his upper arm and spins Steve around so that he nearly collides with a naked chest. Attached to it is Billy Hargrove, hovering close, sweat-wet hair clinging to his forehead, cheeks blotched by heat and alcohol. His eyes are glowing, looking at Steve like he’s entranced by something from a fever dream, lips too wet and mouth too open, panting, radiating heat.

Hargrove is dressed as what Steve suspects is another Schwarzenegger character this year. He wears nothing but a pair of cargo pants, his boots and the remains of camo paint, smeared messily over his chest and face, half of it already wiped off or rinsed by sweat.

“Look who made it.” Billy says, no leers, crowding in closer. “Where’d you leave your little sailor shorts today, Harrington?”

Billy’s presence is an onslaught on Steve’s senses and it turns the magic in his veins up from a pleasant simmer to an overboil. His skin where Billy’s fingers dig into his arm is alive to touch and it raises goosebumps all over his body. Steve reaches out to curl a hand around a damp biceps in return, just to see what happens. His fingertips prickle from a static shock when skin connects with skin as if their bodies form a full circuit for the current of the magic.

Steve licks his lips and doesn’t fail to notice how Billy’s eyes follow the motion.

“You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid, Hargrove.” Steve says into the narrow space between them, gives Billy a lazy smile from behind lidded eyes.

It’s something that feels like it’s been sitting at the tip of his tongue since the first time he met Billy and he only just now found the right words to say it. The potion coils and pulses in his veins in satisfaction, heat settles in his groin with the undeniable truth of it. Billy wants him. His attraction is so obvious, so desperate, Steve thinks he must have been blind not to notice it before.

But now it’s everything Steve can see and the magic inside him sits up and _purrs_ in absolute delight. He’s suddenly filled with the urgent desire to rub himself all over the gorgeous mess that is Billy.

Meanwhile, something complicated happens in Billy’s face. His eyes flit between Steve’s hunting for a reply and for a moment Steve gets to enjoy the triumph of having tongue-tied a notorious talker.

But then Billy seems to settle on a familiar response and wrinkles his upper lip in a snarl. It’s almost comical to Steve now that he has Hargrove figured out and he closes his eyes, lets his head fall back and laughs, light and free, as Billy grabs his other arm and shoves.

Steve is pushed back, locked in Billy’s hold and maneuvered through the crowd. Someone hollers at them hoping for a fight but Steve’s eyes stay closed, head tilted, body relaxed and easy, rolling with the tidal force that is Billy until his back hits a wall.

“You wanna say that again? Pretty boy?” Billy growls, hot breath fanning over Steve’s skin. 

Steve’s eyes flutter open again to find Billy’s face an inch away, teeth bared, he's pretty bold for a guy within kissing distance Steve thinks, amused. 

They’re somewhere half-dark, half-hidden, the liminal space underneath the stairs, next to the door that leads to the garage, removed from it but still close enough to the party to feel its heartbeat, frantic and excited like Steve’s own.

"You wanna deny it again?" Steve smirks and cants his hips up like so, to feel the way Billy’s erection presses against him “You’re fucking hard, man.”

His blood is singing, jubilating with this newfound overwhelming desire, that has become indistinguishable from Billys. He can see it, reflected in those bright, blazing eyes, can feel the way he’s going crazy, manic with lust.

“Fuck you.” Billy rasps, his whole body trembling with tension.

“Yeah. Fuck me.” Steve moans softly because he’s shaking now too.

They collide more than they kiss, lips meeting with blunt force. There’s still something left of that old violence and urgency on which they’ve strung each other up, higher and higher. But it dissolves and transforms just like the drop of blood in the potion as Billy licks Steve’s mouth open, almost chokes him with his tongue and Steve returns the kiss like he’s drowning and trying to learn a new way to breathe.

As the kiss drags on it softens, sweetens and Steve melts into the warm ocean of emotions he's experiencing all at once. He sighs, fingers tangled into Billy's damp hair, it’s not what he expected but it’s so much better. 

They finally part and just hold each other catching their breath. Steve's mouth tingles from Billy's stubble in the most delightful way. 

"Fuck." Billy gasps "I thought that would never happen."

Steve whines, already missing the contact, the pleasant rush of having Billy so close, of being one, almost. Need blooms in his chest and Steve pulls on the belt loops of Billy’s pants just to have him nearer.

“I want more.” Steve breathes into Billy's open mouth. 

Billy crowds closer, pushes Steve harder into the wall and suddenly all Steve can think about is Billy’s raging boner and why it isn’t inside of him already. It feels like something he’s denied himself for ages and for absolutely no reason.

Billy’s always been right here, breaking his back to get his attention but Steve spent the last year caught up in his mourning of an _idea._ It never was about Nancy, not really. Everything is so clear now and all Steve wants is to make up for all the time he’s lost. He and Billy could’ve been boning for a year, this could be their anniversary.

He untangles himself and goes straight for Billy’s fly, no hesitation.

Billy spits out a curse as Steve yanks at his underwear but finally his dick springs free and slaps against the back of Steve’s hand. Billy is fully hard and for a moment Steve just drinks in the image, the shape, the size of Billy’s cock, the thick veiny shaft, the soft wrinkles of his foreskin underneath its head. Steve has seen it before as one does when one showers with twenty other boys but he has never allowed himself to _look_.

The idea of having it inside him turns into some sort of madness and it rushes over him until Steve’s entire existence is driven to the edge of rawness with this sudden, uncontrollable want.

Steve folds a hand around Billy's cock and gives him a firm tug, eliciting a deep bassy moan from the other boy. 

He leans in, touches their lips again to catch the sounds as he strokes Billy, revels in the familiar feeling of silk over hard meat in his palm, savors the way he has Billy reduced to this starving animal. 

"I want you." he whispers into the half-light of the space, lips moving against Billy's "Take me."

Billy makes another animal sound and suddenly two strong hands under Steve's buttocks lift him up and slam him back against the wall. 

"You want it? Like this?" 

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Steve moans, stomach fluttering and wraps his legs around Billy's waist. 

Billy kisses him again with crushing force before he lets him down once more. 

"Pants off!" he commands "But keep one leg in there." 

Steve hurries to follow, fiddling with his belt, shoe almost getting stuck in one pant leg while Billy rummages through his ridiculous amount of pockets, throwing out a bunch of candy bars until he finally comes up with a strip of condoms and a small tube.

Excitement bubbles in Steve's blood, so bright and wonderful that he makes a small noise of pure glee as she pulls Billy in for another kiss. 

"Here." Billy says once Steve has sated his hunger for kisses and squeezes a generous dollop of clear lube on Steve's palm "Slick me up. I'll do you."

Steve nods, all too eager to get his hands on Billy's dick again and goes to town, starts lathering on the slippery substance. He's so caught up in it that he startles when two wet fingers suddenly are prodding at his entrance. 

"Relax. Wanna get you nice and wet, baby." Billy rambles, his mouth leaving a trail from Steve's ear to his neck "Wanna make it so good for you." 

Steve nods again, let's Billy suck a mark into his neck as he opens his legs a little wider. There's a light stretch and burn but Billy's digits dig in easier than Steve expected and fill him with a delicious kind of pressure that has Steve panting, feverish. 

The longer Billy fingers him the farther he opens him, the more lube starts running down the inside of his thighs, the more desperate Steeve grows with it, maybe as desperate as Billy must have been all this time, always chasing him and never catching up.

"Come on!" he gasps, giving Billy's dick another tug "Hurry up!" 

"Bossy." Billy says but he sounds just as wrecked and eager as Steve and a second later the fingers in Steve's ass disappear and he's lifted again. 

There's only a moment, in which Steve finds hold with his arms around Billy's neck and his legs around his middle, for him to prepare before Billy lines himself up and slides home. 

It's like nothing Steve has felt before and he makes an absolutely disgraceful and inhuman noise somewhere in the back of his throat at the intense feeling of fullness and connection. 

"You okay?" Billy pants but he doesn't sound like he'd be able to stop even if Steve wasn't. 

"I'm good." Steve promises "Keep going."

Billy moans, smashes their mouths together again and starts moving. 

There's not much finesse to it, just rough, primal fucking Billy's grunting matching the rhythmic sound of Steve's naked ass slapping against the wall. But it's just what Steve needs and he already feels the next explosion building in his veins, and the tight twitching place behind his navel, sees the way a golden shimmer dances along Billy's pupil when he looks up and into his eyes. 

"Do you know what that is?" he moans 

Billy shakes his head, starts slamming just a little harder, a little faster up into Steve and pushing him over the edge just as he breathes the word "Magic."

Steve orgasm blazes through him, bouncing on Billy's cock, mouth open in a silent scream. It's a kind of pleasure he's never experienced before and he feels like he keeps coming and coming until his mind goes blank, burned out, leaving him wrecked and whole at once. 

After that, everything blurs. 

__________________

Steve wakes up with a furnace in his back and an arm constricting his middle. He fusses, stuck halfway between waking and sleeping but he's only pulled tighter against a broad chest. 

A look over his shoulder reveals a mop of dirty blond curls buried in Steve's pillow and grumbling quietly. 

Steve is very awake and very red suddenly, as the events of last night come back in vivid detail. The funny thing is that the only thing he doesn't remember is how they got from Heather's party to his house. But going by the way their clothes are scattered around Steve's room he can only guess that it must have been messy. 

Carefully, Steve wiggles out of Billy's arms and tiptoes into the bathroom snagging the cordless phone on his way over. His ass is sore and his whole body is sticky with sweat and cum and what smells like a mix of punch and Billy's heavy cologne. 

Steve does his best to clean up a little and then dials a number.

It takes forever until someone picks up on the other end of the line but finally Heather's voice, groggy and muffled by what Steve can only assume is her bedding, says "Hello?" 

"Heather!" Steve hisses into the phone trying to keep his voice down but wanting to yell at the same time. "What the fuck? I woke up in bed with Billy Hargrove just now."

"Mmh? Billy? Good for you." Heather yawns. "Glad to hear it worked." 

"What do you mean, 'it worked'? What the hell did you girls make me drink last night?" Steve whisper-shouts into the receiver. 

There's another voice speaking in the background now, that Steve can not quite understand but it ends up in a pair of giggles coming through the line. 

"Listen, Steve. A broken heart is best cured by finding a new love. The potion just helped you to be honest with your desires. And if that leads you to Billy then that's all on you." Heather says and she's trying to sound calm but Steve can still hear the grin in her voice "I can't say I'm surprised, though." 

"Not surprised?!" Steve squeaks, indignant, but he doesn't get the chance to say something else because the phone is taken from Heather and a different voice speaks. 

"Steve. Go back to bed with your boyfriend and shut up." Robin laughs and then simply hangs up. 

Steve listens to the monotone "doot" at the end of the line for a couple of seconds, frozen by the realization that he does indeed have a boyfriend now. But then he hangs up and does exactly what Robin told him to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve finally got himself the boyfriend (and the dicking) he deserves! Go Steve! (Side note: Billy is dressed as John Matrix from the movie “Commando” which was released in 1985.)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and you’re all having a good time during HWOL this year! As usual a kudos or a comment would mean the world to me! 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://aeon-of-neon.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aeon_of_neon) for updates, more writing and various visuals and 80s aesthetics!


End file.
